THE LETTER La Carta
by Mudbl00d
Summary: Un verano entero sola es demasiado para una adolescente alocada y divertida como Lily Evans; así que ¿quñe mejor que escribirle una carta a su mejor amiga contándole todas sus aventuras?


DISCLAIMER/DECLAIMER: Cualquier personaje, nombre o lugar que podáis reconocer pertenece a la saga de Harry Potter y es propiedad de JK Rpwling. El resto es mío :)

**THE LETTER**

"_My dear friend I write this letter_

_Because my words can't be heard._

_Tears of sorrow break the silence_

_While your soul is flying a long way from here."_

Querida Persephone:

¿Qué tal estás? Yo bastante bien, con ganas de irme ya de vacaciones y liarme con algún tío o algo que se le parezca, porque me aburro muchísimo.

Supongo que estaría de más preguntarte a cuántos te has tirado tú, porque sospecho que habrás perdido la cuenta después de la docena y media. A esas alturas los números empiezan a fallar. En fin.

De todos modos, espero que lo estés pasando mejor que yo, algo que, si te soy sincera, no dudo. ¿Qué tal por Caracas? Debe de ser precioso aquello, realmente me encantaría ir, seguro que vuelves más negra que un tito. No sabes la envidia que me das, yo no me voy a España hasta dentro de dos semanas. Snif, snif, ¡me aburro muchísimo!

Mi hermana está más insoportable que nunca, (que ya es decir, lo de mi hermana es "superlativizar" la palabra "insoportable") y para joderme (que sé que lo ha hecho para eso) ha invitado a su "magnífica y normal" amiga Kirsten "La ventosa" (no creo que sea necesario explicarte por qué la llaman así) a pasar una semana en casa. Yo me resistía, (evidentemente) porque no esperaba esta eventualidad y ahora he tenido que esconder prácticamente todas mis cosas mágicas a lo largo y ancho de la casa. Anteayer tuve que bajar al garaje a por un libro de Historia de la Magia a las 3:15 de la madrugada.

A papá tampoco le hacía mucha gracia (no soporta a ninguna de las recauchutadas amigas de mi hermana), porque dice que a Kirsten no le dan en su casa de comer y que se viene aquí a hacer de lapa. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con él, aunque no la conozco, pero por lo que he oído decir de ella (aparte de su interés por los novios ajenos) es que no tiene la inteligencia ni para abrir un libro y no gritar al ver tantas letras juntas.

Pero mamá se ha puesto de parte de Petunia (cómo se nota que es la mayor) y le ha dado permiso para que el pulpo se quede en casa.

Yo le dije que esa chica es más tonta que un paraguas abierto y que la íbamos a tener una semanita rondando como un fantasma por la casa y que sólo venía para comer de gorra. Y ella me salió con eso de "ya es hora de que seas un poquito más sociable, que cuando vuelves del colegio te vuelves como una polilla, todo el día encerrada en tu cuarto, en la biblioteca o con los del grupo ése en el que cantas, que todos son satánicos o necrofílicos." ¿Está obsesionada con mi vida social o NO?

Si salgo con las chicas, porque no entras en casa, si no salgo, porque eres una aburrida.

Además, ellas por las noches se van de bares a pillarse una cogorza de ésas que al día siguiente no sabes si está en tu casa o en Noruega, y a tirarse a primer tío que se les cruza por delante.

Pero claro, a mi madre también le caen mal mis amigos del Conservatorio de música, porque dice que son unos "niños bien" con más pasta que neuronas y que no quiere que me vuelva una engreída-prepotente-.

Y, por supuesto, _she truly hates _a los chicos de la banda "porque sólo te quieren para que muevas el culo, que lo de hacer una maqueta es una estupidez, que luego los falsos productores te raptan y te obligan a prostituirte en Estocolmo (?), que para esto he gastado yo la mitad del sueldo de tu padre para que aprendas a cantar en las mejores escuelas, para que luego cantes heavy-guarro-gótico-de muertos de ése que te gusta a ti y que eso no es música ni es nada, que sólo es ruido para que me reviente a mi el cráneo, que lo de que la madre del batería sea la farmacéutica no es casualidad, sino un complot para que yo compre aspirinas…"

¿Dime, Persephone, está loca o no?

¡Ah!, se me olvidaba, también le molesta que vaya a la biblioteca.

¿Conoces a alguna persona relativamente NORMAL a la que le moleste que su hija lea?

No, ¿verdad? Pues a mi madre sí.

"Que la señora Antollen (la bibliotecaria) está loca y sólo quiere enloquecerte a ti también para que caigas en su adicción y sigas yendo a la biblioteca, porque eres la única adolescente de este pueblo que va, y te da libros de escritores locos que también son satánicos, lo que te faltaba a ti, que te dejas arrastrar por cualquier cosa y un día de éstos nos dices que te vas a Las Vegas a casarte, o que te vas de gira con el grupejo ése,

o que te cambias de nombre y te pones Vampiria, o que haces alguna de las locuras que hacen los personajes del escritor ése que tanto te gusta…"

"Mamá, Stephen King no es satánico ni está loco, escribe novelas de terror…"

"Ya, terror, sí claro, como esa de "Cathy", que la niña mata a su madre… Y no me digas que no es cierto Lily, porque he visto la película, y no me compararás el cine con un libro…"

"Mamá, es "Carrie" y mata a su madre después de que, por su culpa, sus compañeros de clase le hayan hecho la vida imposible…"

"¡Ah!, y encima le echa la culpa de sus desgracias a la pobre madre, que seguro no ha hecho nada, luego los adolescentes tenéis ese respeto hacia los mayores, inexistente…"

Si te digo la verdad, la que me está volviendo loca es ella, no me deja en paz ni un momento. Ahora está empeñada en que me busque novio, porque el pasado día se enteró de que rompí con Thomas, y dice que con dieciséis años es OBLIGATORIO tener novio. Le digo que está perturbada y que si me arrima a hijos de sus amigas me encargaré de hacerles la vida imposible por el resto de sus días. Y en ése momento es cuando tengo que terminar mi discurso porque me vuelve a soltar el rollo de que soy satánica y que en Hogwarts sólo aprendo a torturar a gente, que guardo los peluches de cuando era cría para hacer vudú y no para tener un recuerdo de mi infancia perdida y que si alguna noche me escucha hablar en algún idioma raro, llamará al cura Stevenson para que me practique un exorcismo.

Todo esto lo dice en más o menos veinte segundos, por lo que la exorcistada parece ella.

No quiere que por las noches salga al jardín a mirar por el telescopio, (Ya haces suficiente de eso en el colegio, ¡estás de VACACIONES! Nota informativa: Petunia también se toca los cojones en el colegio y eso no se lo reprocha) tampoco quiere que escriba líricas para las canciones, (A saber lo que escribes, como eres una adolescente deberías escribir letras sobre "mi novio me dejó pero yo le sigo queriendo y esta noche me voy a ir de fiesta, fiesta, fiesta y voy a bailar toda la noche, noche, noche", pero no, tú como eres tan rara seguro que escribes cosas de satánicos "¡QUEREMOS MATAR!, ¡QUEREMOS MATAR!") y tampoco quiere que trate de componer música (No voy a permitir que estropees el piano ni tus cuerdas vocales con el heavy-guarro ése. Punto y se acabó).

¡ESTOY D-E-S-E-S-P-E-R-A-D-A!

Así que anteayer por la mañana me dijo que si quería hacer algo que hacen todas la adolescentes NORMALES (Olvidas que no soy NORMAL, mamá) y nos fuimos TODA la mañana de compras al centro comercial.

La perfecta-madre-moderna y la más perfecta-hija-clásica (Definición de mi madre para prefecta-hija-clásica: casta, pura y virgen hasta el matrimonio) se recorrieron TODO el centro comercial de ARRIBA a ABAJO poniendo sus perfectos-pies en todas y cada una de las tiendas de moda juveniles. Al principio la perfecta-hija-clásica le mostró a su perfecta-madre-moderna las prendas de ropa que a ella le gustaban, pero tras recibir 200 sonrisas de las cuales el 80% eran congelantes la perfecta-hija-clásica optó por la táctica "Familia Real": sonríe y saluda con la mano. La perfecta-madre-moderna comenzó a seleccionar unas "muy discretas y poco llamativas" prendas de ropa que la perfecta-hija-clásica se probó con obstinación y falsa sonrisa de mártir, paseando sus pies por los probadores de todas las tiendas y los ojos de todas las dependientas. QUÉ ADORABLE. Cinco horas más tarde ambas abandonaron el centro comercial con cuatro bolsas en cada mano y con la sensación del deber cumplido. Volveremos la semana que viene con más aventuras de: "Rose, una mujer de mundo, y su hija Lily (la virgen)."

Por la tarde, después de la sesión Pretty Woman (me compró un vestido rosa HORRIBLE) me preguntó si quería hacer la tarta favorita Petunia con ella, (¿qué clase de cosas fuma mi madre?) y claro, después de que me dijese eso tan recurrido de "debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido, porque hablamos tan poco…", tuve que decirle que sí.

"Casualmente" se quedó sin levadura y tuve que ir a la casa de al lado a pedir un poco, donde "casualmente" vive la mejor amiga de mi madre que "casualmente" (fíjate tú que coincidencia) tiene un hijo de mi edad. Él se llama Ethan Maddock y le conozco desde que éramos críos, recuerdo que de pequeña en verano solíamos bañarnos desnudos en su piscina (creo que eso no debería haberlo puesto). El caso es que yo empecé a ir a conservatorios y después a Hogwarts, así que prácticamente dejamos de vernos, porque mis amigas de aquí no suelen salir con el grupo de él. De modo que podría decirse que llevo seis años sin saber nada de mi vecino de al lado. Qué fuerte.

Lo cierto es que le chaval ha mejorado con los años, (antes era un truño, el pobre) y, sinceramente, ahora está más que aceptable. Tiene el pelo oscurito y corto, es alto y bastante delgado y tiene unos ojos azules muy monos.

El caso es que su madre se empeñó en enseñarme TODA la casa (una casa ENORME, su cuarto de baño era casi como mi salón-comedor, con eso te lo digo todo) y me contó TODO lo "relevante" que había ocurrido en su familia en aquellos benditos ocho años en que pude perder de vista a Anna -la fantástica- Maddock.

"Sí, claro, si es que eso es lo que tienen los estudios especiales, te quitan muchísimo tiempo, a mi me pasó eso también ¿sabes? Mira, te cuento, yo iba a una escuela de Artes Escénicas, ¿sabes? Y aunque los profesores nunca lo decían, por lo de los favoritismos y eso, yo era la mejor en TODO ¿sabes?, hacíamos baile, y canto, e interpretación… Lo pasábamos genial. Y YO ERA LA MEJOR. LA MEJOR. Pero luego me quedé embarazada de Lizzie y no pude seguir mi carrera, qué cosas, oye. Y eso que yo tenía un futuro prometedor ¿sabes? Yo era la mejor. (Y en ese momento se puso a reírse como una auténtica LOCA, como el actor secundario Bob, el de Los Simpsons, que no sé para qué te estoy dando tantas explicaciones, sino sabes ni encender una televisión; pero bueno, se reía como los malos malísimos de las películas de terror que también son malas, esas que luego bajan la cabeza y con los ojos en blanco dicen: "Voy a por ti".

Bueno, qué tontería, tampoco has ido al cine en tu vida).

Y hablando de Lizzie, ¿sabes que se casó?, sí, cariño, se casó y ahora vive en Berlín, un chico fantástico él, lástima que sólo le hayamos visto en fotos… Ah, sí, bueno, tu madre tiene razón, antes vivió en Madrid, pero resulta que se divorció, y se volvió a casar con el alemán. Y a mi padre le encontraron una úlcera ¿sabes?, oh, le dolía como mil demonios, y tuvieron que extirpársela y todo, qué cosas. Y a mi marido John le ascendieron ¿sabes?, sí, fue estupendo, subdirector de la empresa, quién nos lo iba a decir. Resumiendo, creo que somos la FAMILIA PERFECTA. (¿SABES?)"

Se tiró así lo menos 25 minutos. Los detalles de la operación de su padre te los ahorro porque sé que eres muy tiquismiquis con esas cosas. Pero me lo contó TODO, absolutamente TODO. Lo de la primera polución nocturna de Ethan se lo guardó, creo que hasta el día previo a la boda.

Después de todos los detalles escabrosos sobre la operación de su padre y de la fumigación de ratas que hicieron el año pasado, ("No te puedes imaginar lo que pueden llegar a saltar esos bichos") me hizo pasar al salón-polideportivo (es ENORME) porque me iba a preparar un té. Bueno, pues en el salón estaba Ethan, jugando como un viciado a la Play Station (es un trasto para retraer a los adolescentes), y me hizo las preguntas de rigor, que qué tal me iba en el conservatorio, chicos, vacaciones, el tiempo, etc, etc, etc. Lo cierto es que es un chico bastante majo y simpático, y por lo menos no anda con esos aires de superioridad infinita ni con esa mirada de "baja la cabeza que te piso" como hace cierta persona a la que particularmente odio con todo mi ser y que ya dispuestos a nombrar desgracias, estudia en mi colegio y si no me pide salir ocho veces por semana es capaz de suicidarse… Perdona, me estoy desviando, pero es que le tengo tanto asco…

Vale, vale. Continúo.

El caso es que el chaval me preguntó si me gustaban los animales. Yo, sin esperarme lo que me respondería, le dije que sí con cara de angelito.

Y él va y me dice: "Pues si quieres seguir conservando esa afición, yo que tú no miraba hacia atrás."

Evidentemente, ¿qué iba a hacer yo? ¡Pues claro, me di la vuelta! (es que soy muy inteligente, ¿no has oído nunca ese refrán que dice: "la curiosidad mató al gato"? Pues al gato no sé si lo mató, pero a mí me dejó con el estómago a la altura de la rodillas, y no te EXAGERO). Me doy la vuelta a cámara lenta y… tachán, tachán… me encuentro prácticamente en frente de mi cara un pedazo de alce disecado que estaba colgado de la pared, y JURO POR DIOS que cuando entré NO ESTABA. Yo grité tanto como aquella vez que me di de bruces contra las escaleras de la entrada cuando tenía cinco años.

¿Y sabes lo que hizo él? ¡El muy maníaco se echó a reír!

Me dijo que era una broma que gastaba a los visitantes. JA, JA. En ese momento comprendí por qué aquel chaval no tenía amigos desde que acabó el parvulario.

Me contó que desde que ascendieron a su padre, éste se iba en ocasiones de caza con su jefe, sólo para agradar, realmente no le gustaba. (Pues para no gustarle lo disimulaba muy bien.) El salón estaba lleno de animalillos disecados, zorros, perdices y pajaritos se agolpaban en las estanterías y en las estrechas mesas para servir el té. Y en las paredes, aparte de las perfectas fotos familiares con cara de la típica familia-norteamericana-con mucha-pasta, (aunque no sean norteamericanos, cabe mencionar el detalle) había más cabezas de animales disecados: abundaban los alces y los jabalíes y junto a la puerta había un ciervo precioso que tenía los ojos tan brillantes que parecía que seguía vivo. (En ese instante me acordé del libro "Los Ojos del Dragón" de Stephen King, en el que un chaval se mete detrás de una cabeza disecada de dragón para espiar a su padre; y preferí dejar de imaginar quién estaría detrás de aquel pobre animal).

Yo me quedé en silencio tratando de recuperar las constantes vitales y mi escaso color de piel. Él debía de estar acostumbrado a este tipo de reacciones, porque siguió machacando los botones de la consola sin inmutarse.

Pasados tres minutos absolutamente ETERNOS apareció Annita "La Fantástica" Maddock con té para los tres y pastas colocadas sobre un plato de porcelana y ordenadas por colores. Empezamos a hablar de cosas banales reproduciendo casi palabra por palabra la conversación que antes yo había mantenido con Ethan sobre mi vida en general, aunque esta vez estaba aderezada por los comentarios de su madre, que tenía unas anécdotas interesantísimas que constantemente tenían algo que ver o eran prácticamente iguales a lo que yo estaba contando.

Yo iba a empezar a beberme el té para escapar de allí lo más rápido posible, y de repente, no sé por qué, miré hacia la puerta y allí vi al ciervo con sus ojos insanos que me miraba A MÍ. "¿Estás segura de que vas a beberte eso? Si yo te dijese de qué está hecho… ¿Ves al hurón que está encima de la repisa, junto a la foto de Ethan en su primera comunión? Pues ha llegado esta mañana, todavía estaba calentito cuando lo trajeron…"

Te juro que sus ojos me decían eso. Y me dio tantísimo asco que volví a dejar el té en la mesa, porque no había ninguna planta a la vista en la que verter el contenido de la taza-macabra. Mientras yo pensaba en las palabras imaginarias del ciervo (¿Verdad que estoy absolutamente perturbada?) escuché que Anna me decía algo, algo que por supuesto no entendí; así que la miré y murmuré un salvador "sí, claro" que me condenó a la horca. Vi como ella abría los ojos desmesuradamente y separaba los brazos; y en pocos segundos me encontré atrapada en un abrazo asfixiante por parte de ella. Se me cayó el té (¡GRACIAS!) y cuando ella me soltó y miré hacia Ethan vi que tenía los ojos brillantes, me agarró de la mano y me dijo: "¿Mañana te viene bien?" Yo no quería ni pensar en que embrollo acababa de meterme. "¿Si mañana me viene bien el qué?",

"Pues para salir. ¿O te lo has pensado mejor?" Mi cabeza me pedía que le gritase en su cara "¡Noooo, no pienso salir contigo pardillo inútil porque seguro que tu madre se esconde tras los árboles para ver qué hacemos!", pero como una más de tantas veces, mi boca pasó olímpicamente de mi cabeza y me encontré a mí misma sonriendo como una idiota y diciendo "Sí, mañana me parece perfecto, ¿a qué hora pasas a buscarme?" ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, ¿QUÉ COÑO ACABO DE HACER?

Al chaval se le iluminó el alma y su madre le agarró del brazo y me dijo:

"Encantada de tenerte en casa Lily, tengo que preparar a Ethan, es su primera cita y tengo que sacarle fotos. Mañana a las ocho y media te pasará a buscar."

Estuve tentada de decirle que como el santito (que tenía una cara de vicioso en ese instante que no podía con ella) me pusiese una mano encima volvería a casa sin extremidades, (CUALQUIER tipo de extremidad, sin predilección) pero me contuve y ella se fue escaleras arriba dejándome sentada en el sofá con cara de haberme enterado de que Papá Noel no existía. Pero me recuperé pronto y me apresuré a salir de esa casa rebosante de perfección. Me moría de ganas de comprobar si los ojos del ciervo se movían, pero al final me dio tanta grima que me fui a casa corriendo.

La primera pregunta de mi madre fue clara y concisa: "¿Qué tal con Ethan?"

Yo la miré con cara de mosqueada y le dije que habíamos quedado para la noche siguiente, mi madre me dio un beso MUY sonoro en la mejilla y se fue corriendo a contárselo a Petunia y Kirsten, que ya había llegado, y que estaban en la habitación de Petunia "leyendo una revista" (¿Mi hermana sabe leer?... Hum, interesante.)

Por cierto, de la levadura que me había mandado a buscar no se acordó.

Técnicamente y según mi madre esa cita "debía de ayudarme a volverme más sociable y amigable, porque él es un chico fantástico y tú una retraída, además seguro que lo pasáis genial, y haz el favor de comportarte con normalidad, que ya lo único que le faltaba a él, que hagas cosas raras." Por unos momentos barajé la idea de ponerme el collar de pinchos y un corsé, (que, por cierto, si lo llevo puesto no puedo hablar, por comentarlo) y que cada vez que él me hablase poner los ojos en blanco y decir "Me gusta el fuego", pero al final me di cuenta que el pobre Ethan no tiene la culpa de las elucubraciones pre-menopáusicas de mi madre, (aparte del hecho de que no sé poner los ojos en blanco) y que no gano nada fastidiando una cita en la que posiblemente pague él.

El caso es que al día siguiente yo me levanté tan campante sin acordarme casi de la cita, pero a la santa de mi madre no se le había olvidado, ni mucho menos.

¡Me dijo que me había pedido hora para un centro de belleza! Dios mío, creo que si las miradas matasen mi madre estaría peor que el edificio Windsord de Madrid.

El caso es que me mandó a un centro donde trabaja una amiga suya, a unos 18 km de casa, por supuesto tuve que coger el autobús, en el que permanecí unas entrañables y eternas dos horas.

La amiga de mi madre era la típica esteticien de película americana para adolescentes, gorda como un tonel, gafas frikis y pelo cardado a lo años 50. Sin olvidarnos de esa bata de trabajo floreada con motivos cortineros y una boca extrañamente desproporcionada al resto de su cara. Me daba miedo. Miento, ¡me daba pavor! ¿Qué iba a hacer esa depravada con mi cara?

Para ahorrarme el dolor y el asco de que esa mujer tocase mi piel demasiado, le comenté como quien no quiere la cosa que ya estaba depilada, por si las moscas. Ella me miró con esos ojos al estilo de la médium de la película Poltergeist y me dijo "esto es un centro de BELLEZA, no una peluquería para hombres lobo, bonita"; y yo me quedé super cortada, pero me repuse y estuve a punto de decirle que qué ostias sabía ella de hombres lobo, pero me callé de nuevo y puse mi recurrida sonrisa de angelito "no he roto un plato en mi jodida vida (pero porque no me han dejado) y no dudes que si tengo la oportunidad lo haré (que no te quepa la menor duda no, no, no)."

Me puso una mascarilla verdosa en la cara y los pepinos de rigor en los ojos. Acto inteligente, porque de esa manera ella comenzaba a peinarme sin que yo pudiese apreciar visualmente lo que la Miss. Universo hacía a mi amado pelo. Me preguntó: "¿Te rizo el pelo, guapa? Te pongo unos rulos y los mantienes toda la tarde, en el autobús se te secan seguro." Yo grité "¡NOOOO!" y se me cayeron los pepinos, ya te imaginas la estampa, yo con los pepinos encima de la ropa, la cara verde y detrás de mí esa especie de mujer-anélido con unas tenacillas en la mano y cara de viciosa.

Al final acordamos que sólo me alisaría el pelo, y conseguí convencerla de que las mechas rubias no me interesaban lo más mínimo. Al cabo de un rato me quitó la mascarilla (se me había quedado la cara como el yeso, aquello estaba para mandarlo al National Geographic) y la mujer en un acto de lucidez divina me dijo que estaba muy guapa y que iba a maquillarme, que de qué color iba a llevar el vestido por la noche. "¿VESTIDO? ¿Pero quién te ha dicho a ti que yo voy a llevar vestido, alma de cántaro?" Pero otro rayo de luz proveniente del cielo me alcanzó sin previo aviso y me dijo: "No la cagues ahooooraaaa, no discutas con ella o será peoooor…" Así que volvía sonreír (_once again_) y le dije que el vestido era negro (de cualquier forma, el negro combina con todo, ¿no?). Pero ella contraatacó y yo tenía las defensas en el descanso: "Ay, pillina, que querías engañarme… Ay, si es que todas las pre-adolescentes de trece años sois iguales, os emocionáis con vuestra primera cita y le dais a las mentirijillas…Ay, si lo sabré yo…", "Perdone, pero tengo dieciséis años, no trece (y si esta fuese mi primera cita no hubiese venido aquí, eso para empezar)", "No, tienes trece años", "Tengo dieciséis", "Tienes trece" (¡Los que a ti te de la p*** gana!).

"Tienes trece, que me lo ha dicho tu madre por teléfono, bonita. Al igual que me ha dicho que te vas a poner un vestido rosita precioso que te compraste el otro día. Ay, briboncilla, que querías engañarme… Para que lo sepas, siempre me han dicho que soy medio brujilla, (no contestaré a eso) y por eso yo lo sé todo y tú no sabes nada, (evidente) así que bien te vendría que escuchases a tus mayores (cierto) porque ellos han vivido más que tú (natural) y saben muchísimo más (muy verosímil) de lo que tú jamás sabrás (¿Me haces un croquis?).

"Así que te voy a poner una sombra de ojos fucsia que me ha llegado esta mañana y que va a quedarte genial con el vestido rosa y con tu pelo, aunque sea teñido", "No es teñido", "Si lo sabré yo…".

Y comenzó a pintarme, yo realmente no veía nada, porque ella estaba frente a mí y ocultaba el espejo, pero veía los colores que escogía de una cajita que tenía junto a ella y cada vez que tomaba uno a mí se me caía el alma al suelo. Todos eran diferentes tonalidades de rosa, desde el más claro prácticamente blanco hasta uno que para mirarlo de frente había que utilizar gafas especiales para ver eclipses. Ella trataba de distraer mi atención sobre las pinturas del futuro cuadro surrealista de Dante contándome cosas sobre su primera cita, (¿Pero esa mujer no estaba aislada del resto de la humanidad, por Cristo?) que el chico se había empeñado en besarla y que ella no quería; (Sería más verosímil si fuese al contrario) y aquella vez que perdió la virginidad debajo de un árbol (¿DEBAJO de un árbol o CON un árbol? ¡Aggghhhh, Dios, si es que me lo estaba imaginando! No, no, no, ¡SAL DE MÍ!), y cuando su hija Sarah tuvo su primera cita (¿Ah, pero esta mujer tiene descendencia? Dios nos libre).

Tardó unos tres cuartos de hora en pintarme y evaluar el resultado. Cuando la nota fue un "perfecto" dicho con recochineo, me permitió que me mirase al espejo.

Yo me quería morir. Te juro que parecía Carmen de Mairena.

Dios, tenía los ojos sombreados por TODOS los tonos de rosa que había encontrado, la sombra me llegaba hasta las cejas; el maquillaje del rostro era al menos cinco tonos más oscuro que mi tono de piel y al compararlo con el color de mi cuello parecía que llevaba puesta una máscara; y tenía los labios perfilados de color marrón, pero no perfilados suavemente, no, aquello parecía el meridiano Greenwich, y el color de labios era un rosa pastel feísimo. Yo me quería morir.

"¿Qué te parece? Sé que no hacemos milagros, pero estás muy guapa."

Tenía ganas de llorar. Pero sólo sonreí. Ahora parecía Joker.

Metí la mano en el bolso y pagué. ¡Pagué por haberme convertido en un payaso! Además olía pepino, ¡joder, qué asco!

Salí del centro y mientras volvía casa en el autobús borré todo aquello de mi cara con una toallita húmeda.

Llegué a casa y mi madre se quedó un tanto sorprendida de que no llevase ocho kilos de maquillaje en la cara. Le dije que la buena mujer me había dicho que tenía la piel muy sensible y que era mejor no alterarla con productos que podrían dañarla más. Ella no se quedó muy satisfecha y estoy casi segura de que la llamó después para corroborar mi historia. Pero si lo hizo yo no tengo ni idea, porque no me comentó nada.

Me dijo que era muy tarde y que fuese a vestirme, que me había traído el traje rosa de la tintorería. Madre, no insistas. ¡NO VOY A PONERME ESA PORQUERÍA DE VESTIDO PORQUE PAREZCO UNA BARBIE PERO SIN TETAS!

Pero ese razonamiento tan de peso para ti y para mí no es suficiente para mi madre, por lo que le dije que quería reservar el vestido para la PRÓXIMA CITA. Aquello a mi madre le llegó al corazón y me dio otro beso de esos que sólo dan las madres y las abuelas. Ilusa.

Me vestí con una falda verde y una camiseta negra, "arreglada pero informal", y fui al baño a maquillarme. Supuse que mi hermana estaría contemplando su soberana estupidez en el espejo, salvo que esta vez estaba acompañada por Kirsten, que estaba en el baño con ella (aquí libre interpretación).

Ellas sabían que yo estaba fuera, así que empezaron a hablar de el último ligue de Kirsten (debía ser ciego) y mi hermana comenzó a comentar lo bien que estaba con el pardillo aquel al que tenía por novio. "Sí, porque Vernon es taaaaaaaan simpático, y taaaaan dulce y taaaaaaan cariñoso… parece un osito de peluche. (Un oso vale, pero de peluche, tengo mis dudas) Y además es taaaaaan guapo. (¿Ese luchador de sumo, guapo? Mi hermana debió de mirar mal el diccionario de sinónimos y antónimos.) Lástima que haya OTRAS que necesitan que su madre les busque novio." Ambas rieron escandalosamente. En ese momento entré y le pregunté a Kirsten si alguno de los tipos a los que habían arrestado en un burdel hacía una semana era su padre, eso les bajó los humos un poquito y se fueron a la habitación.

Yo me maquillé muy suave, (tampoco era plan de desbaratar de forma tan estrepitosa la trola que le había metido a mi madre) me puse rímel, (sabes que sin rímel no soy persona) sombra de ojos verde y brillo de labios (que la cita no sea de mi agrado no es motivo para ir hecha un adefesio, ¿no crees?).

Tres minutos antes de la hora señalada ya estaba el petardo de Ethan llamando a la puerta, abrí yo y me escabullí antes de que algún familiar tuviese la maravillosa idea de acercarse a la puerta (incluyendo a mi hermana, aunque las pruebas de ADN aún tienen que confirmar la existencia de genes provenientes de mis padres en ambos cuerpos).

Salí corriendo y cuando ya me sentía libre, me entró la risa. Dios lo que tenía delante. Ethan llevaba puesto un traje de chaqueta con pajarita y todo, digno de llevar a una boda. Convertí la risa en tos, pero me dolía el estómago de aguantarme las ganas de preguntarle si le había vestido el modisto de la reina.

"¿Te gusta mi traje? Mamá me lo ha comprado especialmente para esta noche."

"Me fascina."

"¿Sí? Me alegro. Mamá me ha hecho fotos. Puedo regalarte una ampliada, si quieres."

"No será necesario. Tengo muy buena memoria."

Me dijo que iríamos a cenar al centro comercial y luego al cine, sólo si yo quería claro. La dije que sí (imagínate su cara si le hubiese dicho que no…) y me dijo que montara en el coche.

¡¿QUÉ? ¿Este teleñeco tiene coche?

¡Y qué coche! Me hizo subir a un pedazo de BMW X5 de color negro impoluto que había aparcado en frente de mi casa. Propiedad de papi, seguro.

Me pareció que dejar semejante máquina a un espantapájaros como aquel era un error de magnitudes altísimas, probablemente impulsado por un padre que se siente culpable de no estar el tiempo suficiente en casa y no demostrarle a su hijo lo importante que es para él, etc, etc. Pero a mí eso como que me importa un comino.

La noche ya mereció la pena sólo por poder montar en ese vehículo de los dioses, hecho en el cielo para ser pilotado en la tierra (Hum, ¿eso es de un anuncio, no?).

Fuimos al centro comercial y entramos a cenar a un restaurante repleto de parejitas, y yo me eché a reír sólo de pensar que aquel chaval pretendía irse a casa contentito. "Lo máximo que vas a conseguir es irte a casa calentito, y sólo si no te mando a la mierda después de los postres." Pagaba él (más sentimiento de culpa de papá, que le había dado la paga atrasada de los últimos cuatro años toda de golpe) así que me dediqué a escoger lo más caro de la carta, ya simplemente por fastidiar. Apenas comí, porque a mí el bogavante como que no me va mucho. Se pasó la cena hablando de lo feliz que estaba de salir conmigo, porque las demás chicas no le comprendían (lógico) y que él realmente necesitaba una chica como yo, comprensiva y madura, para ayudarle a romper su coraza y mostrarse al mundo tal y como es, (típica táctica de chico tímido y retraído, sin amigos y solitario, "necesito que me cuides y tu escote me parece el lugar idóneo") porque realmente "tenemos tantas cosas en común" (típica táctica del "somos tan iguales… Realmente me encantaría meter la nariz en tu canalillo"). O sea, _I don't believe you,_ ¡NO TE CREO NADA, PARDILLO! Yo sólo contestaba con monosílabos poco variados, una repetición de "ajá", "claro", "sí", "ya" y "cierto"; mientras pensaba muy en serio la idea de pedir vodka de postre. "Piensa en que tienes que volver a casa. El coche. El maravilloso coche" "Uy, es verdad. Prefiero el coche al vodka". "¿Seguro?". "No me hagas dudar, maldita voz impertinente que se llama Conciencia".

Finalmente terminamos de cenar (no tomamos vodka, por comentarlo) y fuimos al cine.

Como yo temía se debió pensar que me gustan las comedias norteamericanas para adolescentes sin cerebro, así que sacó las entradas para una de esas entrañables (y, ojo, "familiares") películas. Evidentemente, creo que no hará falta que te diga que pagaba él, si yo hubiese tenido que pagar mi entrada hubiese visto la película él y la madre que lo parió, pero como pagaba él…Cada uno tiene derecho a gastar su dinero como le apetezca.

Tampoco creo que sea necesario decirte que la película fue un bodrio, llena de chistes fáciles e insulsos. Él se reía y trataba de disimular al ver que yo seguía seria. Y como me aburría decidí divertirme un rato a su costa. De vez en cuando me echaba a reír de forma escandalosa, y él me imitaba segundos después, cuando él reía yo paraba y se queda él solo riendo mientras toda la sala le miraba con cara de "ese chaval está como una cabra, y probablemente la novia también". Al rato me aburrí del tema de las risas, (aparte de que, por fin, él se había dado cuenta del truco y ya solo seguía riendo unos tres segundos después de que yo parase) y decidí sacar la artillería pesada: comencé a decirle que tenía mucho calor, a mover sinuosamente las piernas haciendo que se rozasen con las suyas y de vez en cuando dejaba escapar algún gemido o ruidito inclasificable. Él me miraba el escote y en una de ésas le comenté como si nada que odiaba a los chicos que buscaban rollo en la primera cita. Él se puso rojísimo y dejó de mirarme.

Al de un rato (yo me estaba quedando dormida, menudo bodrio de película, aunque el chico de delante estaba como un tren, cunado empezó a enrollarse con la novia como que el asunto se me complicó) apareció en la pantalla una mujer muy gorda y con el cabello cardado que me recordó a horrores a la esteticien amiga de mi madre, no pude evitarlo y me eché a reír de forma bastante escandalosa. El muy pardillo se debió de pensar que la película me estaba haciendo gracia y que por fin empezábamos a conectar, así que usó otra táctica, más vieja que ducharse. Llegó el momento crucial del bostezo (por cierto, más falso que los actores de "Los vigilantes de la playa") y posterior movimiento del brazo hasta situarlo sobre mis hombros. Le di manotazo semejante que creo que de mayor la palabra "artritis" no tendrá cabida en su diccionario.

Por fin terminó la seudo-película y una vez fuera del cine le dije que tenía hambre,

y puedo jurarte que aquella vez no era por el mero fastidio, te recuerdo que yo no había cenado. Se mostró muy alarmado y me dijo que lo sentía mucho, que tenía que haberme preguntado antes. Y yo le contesté que sí, que me lo tenía que haber preguntado antes. Entonces si lo hice por fastidiar. Me dijo que no me moviese del sitio ("si, mamá) que iba a buscarme algo de comer. Entretanto aproveché para hacerle ojitos al chico guapo que estaba en el cine.

Apenas tardó unos cinco minutos en volver con la comida. El muy miserable me había comprado un sándwich en una máquina expendedora. Estuve tentada de decirle que no me gustaba, pero el hambre pudo conmigo y al final me lo comí y me quedé más contenta que una pascuas. Empecé a decirle que me dolía el estómago y que me llevase a casa.

Él aceptó, pero siguió sin darse por vencido en el tema que más le preocupaba aquella noche: él quería rollo y punto. Ya sabes que yo esas cosas las huelo a kilómetros.

Y, por lo tanto, no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad del coche. A medio camino comenzó a decir que olía a plátano. Yo le dije que no olía a nada. Pero él insistía en que sí. Cuando ya empezó a ponerse pesado con el tema de que olía a plátano me di cuenta de su estrategia. Había visto que mi brillo de labios olí a plátano y seguramente tenía la esperanza de que cuando yo me diese cuenta le diese a probar. Parecía tonto, el cabrón.

Pero yo seguí en mis trece: "Pues yo no huelo a nada".

Al final desistió cuando llegamos a casa. A pesar de todo lo que le había hecho pasar, me dijo que lo había pasado estupendamente y que estaba muy contento de haber pasado la noche con una chica tan maravillosa con la que tenía tantas cosas en común etc, etc. "Lo único que creo tenemos en común es que a los dos nos gusta tu coche".

"Yo también lo he pasado muy bien. Y disculpa las molestias." (¡JA!)

"No, de verdad que no me importa."

"Bueno, pues adiós."

"Hasta que nos veamos." (Ni en sueños nos vamos a ver, mi querido pardillo)

"Adiós."

Como el pobre puso cara de cordero degollado, pues como que me dio pena (yo también tengo mi corazoncito, ¿eh?) y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios. A él se le quedó la boca abierta, empalideció y después enrojeció. Como parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar, me despedí con la mano y entré en casa.

Miré por la ventana del salón y vi que el muy pardillo seguía allí. Y allí siguió durante los siguientes diez minutos, hasta que con una pequeña convulsión, pareció volver del mundo de Yupi. Miró a ambos lados de la calle y, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, montó de nuevo en el coche.

Me escabullí tratando de evitar el tercer grado al que me sometería mi madre, aunque sabía por experiencia que lo único que hacía era retrasarlo hasta el desayuno del día siguiente.

Simplemente me fui a la cama.

¿Ves por lo que te decía que tenía ganas de irme de vacaciones?

Dios mío, creo que esta es la carta más larga que he escrito en toda mi vida.

Te escribiré otra vez cuando vuelva de vacaciones, aunque ya queda muy poco para que nos veamos.

Muchos besos, cuídate

Lily Evans

P.D: No abuses de los hombres, ¡deja alguno para las demás!

"_Whatever happens_

_I'll leave it all to chance_

_Another heartache,_

_Another failed romance_

_On and on, does anybody know what we are living for?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Canciones:_

"_The Letter" de Forever Slave, del disco Alice's Inferno. _

"_The Show must go On" de Queen, del disco Innuendo. _

Espero que os haya gustado y dejad reviews por favor! Respondo todas :)


End file.
